Real theif Bella
by KHDreamfan
Summary: Bells is a theif and now trying to hide her secret from the Cullen's but what happends when her old team show up and the Cullen's find out no good the is for sure rated for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

This pleased Bella because that ment she would be hopefully in a thief with her old team. Bella had a secret the Cullen's would never know she was a phantom-thief. Jacob had one day caught her transforming but promised not to revile her secret.

(Dark's pov)

I tried to hide the smile that touched my lip because I had just caught the magic signature of their old friend Kaito Yuki. I informed my partner Daisuke, Sinbad, and his partner Access Time to this.

"Well, can we have to pay her a visit? I mean last time we saw her was about four years ago." Daisuke asked.

"It would be rude not to see Yuki. I mean come on she must want to join us on are next few jobs since we're here." Access added.

"Yeah we should totally visit her and have her join us on the next theft tomorrow night." Added Sinbad.

"Ok, so we agree. Lets visit her later is seems she has the unwanted immortal company with her right now" I warned them. I did this because we all hated those evil immortal blood suckers.

(Bella's POV)

I could tell the Cullen knew something was off about me behavior. I did my best to keep Jasper and Alice knowing about my mood and about my future. I couldn't wait to tell my partner Talon who was coming. I think that Edward and the others might be worried about me.

"What's up Bella you seem happy but I can't see why." Alice said.

"Nothing's wrong Alice, just I going to see if some of my old friends want to come over to visit" I answered her. Well that just put a wrench into my plans now Alice will want to meet them, this can't end well for me or for them.

"Ok, they call them now because I want to meet them" Alice said happily.

"Sure, hold on Alice and calm down" I told her. I start calling Dark to see if he wants to come and visit he loves the idea and will be here in about two days I tell them. This so can't end well for me or for my Kaito friends. Well there goes any great opening to sneak out to help them.

"Well I got to go and get the house ready for their arrival" I said and felt for home in my truck. When I arrived I called for Talon to come down and then told her who was coming for a visit.

(Jasper's POV)

I could tell that something was off with Bella's mood there was more to this simple visit from friends than she let on. I told the others this and they said I was just scared. Well if the felling I got from her were right Bella might not be a normal human.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

Bella felt here old team coming and asked them to come and visit. This gave Bella the chance to expose the real her. Jasper

Is trying to find out what has Bella so happy.

I own nothing but the plot now on with the chapter

Bella's POV

Yeah I just got Dark's text message they have about 25 jobs to in the Fork area and want me to lead the crimes since I know the place the best. The fun thing is my overly happy mood had Jasper and Edward confused like hell. I have to meet my group of phantom friends and bring them to the Cullen's place. This might give me the chance show Edward he was only my puppet and my felling are really for Jacob because I am his imprint. Yes, my real boyfriend can change into a big wolf.

Bing! Huh, oh a new message. YES! They have job tonight and time to pick them up and show them the real me. Let just call Jacob so he can be their when I drop the bombshell.

"Hey Jacob, yeah I'm going to tell them and would like you there for support" I said.

"Of course I'll meet you and the Cullen's place" Jacob responded.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not updating in forever but writers block and test for school do not mix well

also i'm going to be needing a beta real soon with school starting up again next week

Jacob's Pov

'so the cullens are going to get skock this will be so fun to wacht, i need camra' he thought than added 'well time to go meat the theifs and let the chaos begin'.

Edwards's Pov

"Bella and her friends are here guys" i told them. i them realised that i couldn't read the new arivels thoughts at all something is really wrong. All this was running though as she introduced them to us.

Bella's Pov

Dark, Talon, Daisuke, Sinbad, and Access Time were all waiting for the chaos that will happen in two minutes. Ok maybe sooner Jasper just growled that a mutt was here. Time for the real me to shine.

"Jacob so good you could join us. Hey, leeches i was only pretending to like the mind reading leech when in truth i was preatending and Jacob is my real borfriend!"i shouted. I was mentally laughing my head off Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett are looking ready to rip my head off.

Talon's Pov

The look on their faces is priceless so glad my partner in crime can finally be her true self. Bella looks so much happier and so are we no more leaches around are friends.

Alice's Pov

How dare she use my brother and really she's then imprint to a mutt how much of the time she was around was a lie. That would explain her additude around us lately.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

i own nothing. the character used belong to their rightfull owners.

* * *

General (P.o.v.)

The rest of the Cullens were trying to get over the fact that clumsy, danger prawn, Bella was a lie a mask to hind the true person. The reason that Bella acted the way she did was to gain access to the Cullen bank accounts and get to the stash of priceless jewels the lied in the house basement. Jacob was standing with a proud and smug look on his face as his imprint finally let the Cullen have it by revealing her true persona. The real Bella was sneaky, graceful, fast, quiet, and all around the perfect thief. The Cullens on the other hand were getting madder than hell the person they thought they knew was all a lie.

"Well I hate to make thing worse but, IN YOUR FACE CULLENS'' Jacob shouted the last part out. The other thief present couldn't be prouder that a wolf shifter had imprinted their adopted sister. The worst part of it, for the Cullens anyway, was the Bella's dad knew they were vampires the whole time. The true shocker was the Chief Swan was an ex-private eye so he knew what to look for when concerning the supernatural.

"Well, I'm going down to the reservation to say hi to my real friends and family" Bella spoke with a smirk placed on her face as her eyes had pleasure at what she had done to the Cullens. Bella and the rest of her group leave to head down to La Push. Jacob, Dark, and everyone else are laughing as the head out the door and to a nice brand new corvet.

* * *

sorry for not updating in so long but i had a mega case of writters block. i'm getting a week break soon so hopefully i'll have another ready to put up before the my break ends.


	5. Chapter 5

i own nothing, and talon is my own oc.

* * *

The ride to La Push was one filled with laughter at the fate that had befallen the blood suckers. Daisuke, Dark, Sinbad, and Access Time (Access for short) were all congratulating Bella, or Yuki as the called her, on such a grand theft. The Cullen had a large target painted on them the moment they had saved up their first million dollars. Talon and Access were sitting on the shoulder of their respective partners.

(Talon's P.o.v.)

I was hard pressed not to laugh at the Cullens as we walked out of the house. Just before we left the house of the blood suckers I let out a laugh that made my aibou smile at me. The fact that I had not seen my aibou for about a year and a half had me really missing her. I was smiling happily as my long rose quartz colored hair weigh nicely along my back. I was wearing my fav black tank top, dark blue jeans, rose quartz colored six inch high heels, and my favorite rose colored with black accents jacket. I was also the gold ring with the pink sapphire that was my aibou's calling card. The ring its self was what we had molded our calling card after. I had meat Yuki when she was learning abroad in japan for two year. That was also when we meat Dar, Daisuke, Sinbad, and Access. They were the ones that taught Yuki the way of being a phantom thief.

(Jacob's P.o.v)

I had already called to let the pack know that myself and the others were on are way over. Sam was quiet happy to hear the real Bella, and not the clumsy girl she was pretending to be, was back. The whole pack had started missing the real Bella only hours after she had created and started using her mask.

* * *

i had a plot bunny kick me in the head to right this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

i own nothing but the plot. all charcter used belong to their rightfull creators. sorry for not updating sooner but writes block and studying

finals do not mix. good news i'm almost finished with chapter seven so it should be up tommorow if i can finish it f not expect it up no later the monday.

* * *

ITALY

Aro had just got a call from Carlisle. Carlise had just told Aro all Bella had done. Aro hung up his cell and smirked. "Looks like Bella finished her mission" satisfaction at the Cullen's pain filled his voice. Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, and Sulpicia walked in to see the smirk on Aro's lips. "The Cullen's have just suffered the pain Bella promised us they would. Look like a thief was too much for them to handle." Marcus in a rare show of emotion laughed at the fate that befell the Cullens. Caius suggested that Jane and Alec be brought in on the excellent news. Sulpicia volunteered to go and bring the twin to hear the excellent news. When Sulpicia had left, the remaining members decided to send a messenger to the Quileute pack as to see if they would object to a party that would celebrate the Cullen's pain. Sulpicia arrived 20 minutes later with Jane and Alec to see the other debating on who would deliver the message.

With the Quileute pack

Sam the pack leader was just about to announce to the pack and elders the news about Bella. "Everyone I have just received word from Jacob that Bella has dropped her mask. The true Bella is returning to us." Sam delivered the news with a joyous expression. The reaction of the elder and the pack was just what he was expecting. Loud cries and cheers broke out. The cheer and cried doubled in sound when they realized that the Cullen's had been emotionally hurt in the process as well. Billy Black rolled forward and proposed that tonight a bonfire party would be a great way to welcome a Quileute wolf returning with his imprint. Seth, the youngest wolf, was happy that the nearly all the pack was back together. The other member voiced their own agreement remembering when Bella left.

/flashback/

The pack was on the beach enjoying a bonfire. The elder were telling stories when suddenly Bella's phone started playing Climax Jump. The ringtone belonged to only one person and that was Chelsea. Chelsea had forewarned Bella that she would soon be influencing a group of rich veggie vamps her way. Bella shared this information with the elders and pack who then decided that bringing emotional pain to some snobby vegetarian vampires might just be the thing needed to bring James and his cover their way. The Quileute were still in shock that Bella, on her way home from her study abroad had who had to wait four days in Italy for her plane, had meet the Volturi. The volturian guard Alec had been curious about the women who smelt of thievery. Alec asked Bella to follow him. Bella then spent the next three day with the Volturi. Aro finding out the Bella was a phantom thief asked her if she would be willing to take a job from the in three year's time. Now Chelsea was calling with job information. Bella had made sure to keep her dad, Charlie, in the loop of what she was doing. Charlie had no concern with his daughter dating a werewolf. Charlie did have a strong distaste for vampires, but promised to bite his tongue and act pleasant towards them. Bella told the Elders and pack that in six months she would be acting as a clumsy, head in the clouds kind of girl. NO one was practically happy that Bella would have to hide behind a mask. Bella herself was not happy either, but it was necessary on order to rob the Cullen's blind without then knowing.

/flashback end/

Seth had missed the true Bella. Bella was one of the only non-wolfs that could actually keep pace with him when he was running as a wolf.

* * *

hope you liked it, wrote it all in one day. review if you want to. any ideas are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

i own nothing at all just the plot line. trying a weird pairing for this story. any ideas are welcome. i'm happy for myself two chapter in two days. i blame my friends, they gave way to any ideas bit more ideas are always welcome.

* * *

/Jasper Hale POV/

I kept wondering why Bella had decided to now reveal her plan. The only reason I was thinking and not writing down my thoughts down is because I knew Edward no longer has access to my thoughts. I was the only one who knew Bella's plan all along. Chelsea kept me in the fold. None of the Cullens knew that, before Alice found me, I was a part of the Volturi. Aro has asked me personally to become a part of the Cullen Coven to help, be it good or bad, if the need ever arises. I had been informed about Bella's mission before we actually met her. That only reason I put up with Alice was because of the mission, and the thought of returning to my wolf. Yes I, Jasper Whitlock Hale, am the imprint of a werewolf. I knew that since Bella just finished her mission, Alec would be coming to fetch me. Alec would then accompany me to the border where I would be reunited with my wolf. Well time to act like Alice's mate. I slumped forward wanting my Leah, my wolf be my side instead.

/ITALY/

Alec was preparing to leave on the Volturi's private plane. Alec first had to pick up jasper before heading to the reservation. The reason Alec was going was simple his gift, he could easily stop the Cullens from following the two of them. Alec and everyone who was a part of the Volturi didn't care that jasper was the imprint of a werewolf. The three Volturi kings Aro, Caius, and Marcus have a treaty with the wolfs. The Volturi can come and go on the Quileute land, and the wolves will have their protection when the werewolf gene was dormant, and that no vampires would be purposely sent to Forks. With that thought on his head Alec departed for the plane and the long plane plight to Forks, Washington.

/with the Cullens/

Edward was depressed. The girl he loved was the imprint of a damn wolf. This pissed Edward off. How could b=he not have noticed the faint scent of wolf was beyond him. Esme was trying to contain her anger as to not make Jasper feel uncomfortable. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett were talking about why Bella would do something like this. Carlisle was at work, having been called in to the ER. Jasper was quietly watching how in a matter of four hours, since the truth about Bella was revealed, that the atmosphere had changed to dark, gloomy, and depressing. Jasper was having a hard time keeping his thoughts blank, and his true emotions from showing. The crystal anklet, yes an anklet that kept his thoughts from being read was in his room on his desk. Jasper feared going to get it might lead to Edward suspecting something.

Alice soon started to rant about how she didn't see this coming. The very idea that something about Bella's future got past her girt was truly scary to Alice. Jasper was playing the part of a concerned mate perfectly. Rosalie was trying to think of ways to harm Bella, without getting an enraged werewolf boyfriend to kill her. Esme was angered that the girl she treated like a daughter, was a traitor. Jasper loved how the Cullen's were falling apart at the seams. All that needed to happen was for Alec to remove Jasper from the Cullens for them to feel even more betrayed and fall apart completely.

* * *

review if you like.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating in about two years but my muse for this story completely left me and has only now just returned. I hope to post new chapter when college life allows me to. Happy Holidays to everyone!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

The day was quite as a lone jet flew thru the air. This jet has only one passenger. The lone passenger was a messenger cat. This cat named Rai had silver fur that has an amber tint to it. Rai also has blue eyes a rarity among messenger cats. Rai was traveling to Forks, Washington to check up on Bella. Rai was also tasked with giving a message to the Cullen's for the Volturi. Now it was rare to find a messenger cat since they had faded from mythology. Rai was different because, unlike other messenger cats how hid, he like to travel the world. This was one of the main reasons that he joined the Volturi. The other reason was because his seconded oldest friend Bella often took mission from the Volturi.

"I wonder how Bella is doing. Last time I spoke to her she was planning a personal mission." The messenger cat wondered out loud. The cat being the only person to know Bella's full plan for the Cullen's. 'Bella I often find myself question the life you lead' thought this mysterious feline. Rai was often questioning why his seconded oldest friend decided to lead a life of a thief. Rai looked at the clock that was located near the front of the plane. "I still have five hours before I arrive. I think a nap is in order before I arrive" Rai said out loud.

_Five Hours Later-

Rai arrive at the airport and looked around for his guide. Rai soon spotted a very familiar head of dark purple hair. This person also had white rabbit on this shoulder. Having spotted his guide Rai walked over. "It is good to see you again Rai" the figure spoke. "Good to see you again Dark" Rai spoke. "It has been several years since we last saw each other my friend. The past few decades have been good to you" the now identified Dark spoke. "The past few decades have been good to me. I decided that working for the Volturi was a good way to travel and not have to hide away on a plane" Rai added humor in his voice. "Yes your famous hide away years. One you think that airport security would have recognized you after a few trips. Your coloring is rare and very easy to remember Rai. This just go to show that messenger cats can go any ware and not get caught" Dark added remembering the event that Rai spoke of.

"Now my let us depart it is a three hour drive to the Reservation where Bella is. You shall be meeting the local wolf pack first before you get to meet the local vampire coven. I shall inform you about the current events and what Bella has been up to the two years she has been here" Dark said as they walked to the car.


End file.
